


Gravity

by chankgyunie



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, alternative universe, basically the gravity video, blowjob, hyunggu can't stop flirting, jinho is an indie singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chankgyunie/pseuds/chankgyunie
Summary: Hyunggu was really tired and stressed out because of work, so only a glass of wine and some alone time at a bar could give him the rest he needed. Well, at least, he thought he would be alone that night.Or: the gravity magazine ho video and what happened after all that flirting
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Pentagon fic and I honestly had never even shipped Jinho and Hyunggu romantically before, but the Gravity video left me SHOOK and I couldn't handle those stares they threw at each other, so I thought about writing this. Please, let me know in the comments what you think :)

Hyunggu let out a big sigh as he took a sip of his glass of wine, sitting at the bar of the hotel where he was staying. He just needed to clear his thoughts and get his mind away from work, at least for a few moments. Of course, he was in town for a conference, so getting away from work would almost be impossible during that weekend. He could at least try, though, seeing the amount of stress he had been after just one day at the conference. And he hadn’t even presented his panel yet. Now, that was something to stress about. 

Well, there he was again thinking about work when he had promised himself he would somehow take his mind off of it at least for tonight. Running his hand through his hair, he simply shook his head, chuckling at himself. He was a mess.

Before he could go on with the self loathing any further, though, Hyunggu saw, from the corner of his eye, someone sit on the stool beside him.

“Evening. A glass of Pinot Noir, please.” The man ordered the bartender, who promptly nodded and did as he was asked.

Without being discreet, Hyunggu leaned his head on his elbow and watched the man very carefully as he swayed the glass in his hand and took a little sniff before taking the first sip of his wine. Hyunggu thought he was either very classy or just pretended to do so because he was in public. After putting down his glass, the man still lightly twirled the base of the glass between his fingers.

“Can I help you?” He asked raising his look from his hand to Hyunggu. His eyebrows were raised, but Hyunggu only let out a chuckle at his rude remark. He couldn’t blame the guy, he was indeed staring. But how couldn’t he? Hyunggu wasn’t blind and the man beside him was actually kind of hot, wearing a black turtleneck under a leather jacket and hair neatly pushed back.

“Oh, nothing.” Hyunggu answered, still in the same position he was before. “I just found your taste in wine rather interesting.”

“Is that so?” The man was able to raise his eyebrows even higher.

“Well, it’s just that I thought that a guy like you would want something more full-bodied and rich flavoured like a Cabernet Sauvignon.” He motioned to his own glass. “And not something more fruit-based.”

“A guy like me? You don’t know me, though.” The man simply pointed out, not sounding irritated, but rather amused by the conversation. “Besides, isn’t that stereotypical? My looks should match my taste in wine?”

Hyunggu bit on his bottom lip, nodding at the man.

“Touché.” He accepted defeat and raised his hand between the two of them to shake. “I’m Hyunggu, by the way.”

The man took a long look at the other’s hand before shaking it. “Jinho.”

“So, Jinho…” Hyunggu adjusted himself on his seat, taking another sip of his glass of wine. Suddenly, he was glad he had loosened up a few buttons and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt beforehand because he could see this night going a whole other way than he had previously intended. “What is it that brings you here tonight?”

Hyunggu liked to analyze people most of the time and, looking at Jinho, he had a friendly face and didn’t seem like the type of guy that liked to drink alone and in silence. So, he took the opportunity to keep him as company that evening.

“Well, aren’t stressful days the only reason people come straight to a hotel bar?” He looked at Hyunggu, a tired expression on his face.

“That and the expectation of a one-night stand.” Hyunggu pointed out, a tiny smirk on his lips. Jinho chuckled lightly, looking down at his drink.

“Yeah, well, at work today nothing went as planned. So, I needed to come here to blow off some steam, I guess.” He explained. “What about you?”

“Totally get you. I’m here in town for a freaking conference, can you believe that?” Hyunggu complained. “But, since we’re here to forget about work, why don’t we do just that?”

Hyunggu liked being very straight-forward to make sure the other knew what his intentions were and to not be led on, to know for sure they were both on the same page. Jinho got exactly where he was getting at and didn’t seem to reject the idea. In fact, he giggled a bit and adjusted himself in his seat so he would be looking straight into Hyunggu’s eyes.

“Yeah, I think I would like that very much.”

“First, I think we gotta refill.” Hyunggu noted, motioning at their already empty glasses. Jinho nodded and asked the bartender. After having their glasses filled with their respective wines, they clinked their glasses together and then, both began to sway the liquid but, before doing the usual sniff, they exchanged glances and burst out laughing. Hyunggu’s hand lingered on Jinho’s knee for a few seconds in the midst of laughter.

“I don’t usually do this ‘ritual’ people do before drinking their wine.” Hyunggu explained, still laughing. “In fact, I don’t even know what they are for.”

“Same here.” Jinho laughed along. “I just did it earlier because I thought it was the norm or something. But I couldn’t care less.”

“I’m not usually a wine kind of guy, though. I also like scotch.” Hyunggu commented. “But, tonight I was in the mood for something smoother, you know? To take the edge off.” He reclined a little on the stool, leaning on the backrest as he opened his legs a little, eyes never leaving Jinho’s. Hyunggu knew exactly what he wanted and didn’t intend on being subtle at all.

Realizing what he actually meant, Jinho kind of stuttered.

“Uhm…” He looked down at Hyunggu’s opened legs, thick thighs under some black slacks that were rolled up to his ankles. Biting on his bottom lip, he brought his eyes back up. “Yeah, I usually drink wine, but I like other stuff too, like beer or tequila.”

“I’m curious about you.” Hyunggu admitted. “This whole black and leather jacket look make you seem kind of mysterious… A bad guy.”

“Maybe I want to seem a little bit bad.” Jinho raised his eyebrow at him. All of the teasing made the sexual tension between them seem almost palpable. “But there’s no mystery about me, at least concerning the things I like and want.”

Hyunggu chuckled, sliding his finger on the rim of his glass. For a few seconds, he and Jinho exchanged intense glances with each other, in silence, before engaging in a small talk. Between teasing glances here and there, they chatted about their tastes and the city.

“What is it that you do in your free time, then?” Hyunggu asked him, always looking at Jinho’s eyes.

“I…” He hesitated, thinking for a moment. “Well, I like music. I always try to be around it somehow. Couldn’t live without it.” He answered, downing the rest of wine in his glass. “What about you?”

“I also like music very much. I try composing every now and then.” He told him. Hyunggu realized they both hadn’t said much about their lives and they knew little to nothing about each other, apart from their first names. But that really didn’t matter to him. “That and meeting fascinating people at hotel bars.”

Jinho raised his eyebrows, smirking at his teasing.

“So, that’s nothing out of the ordinary for you, then?” He joined on the fun. Hyunggu, then leaned in very close to Jinho’s face, so he could whisper to him.

“You’re out of the ordinary.”

Jinho’s hand rested on Hyunggu’s thigh as he saw him looking straight to his lips. Biting on his bottom lip, Jinho let out a sigh.

“Both of our glasses are empty. Again.” He pointed out and Hyunggu leaned back on his stool, still not taking his eyes away from him. Jinho’s hand still rested on his thigh, their legs intertwined as they sat towards each other. “Maybe we should share a bottle.”

“The question is…” Hyunggu spoke, a little smirk on his lips. “Would it be a Pinot Noir or a Cabernet Sauvignon?”

“I’m not giving up on my ‘fruit-based’ wine.” Jinho told him, jokingly quoting Hyunggu’s words from earlier.

“You know what?” Hyunggu said, getting closer to Jinho once again to whisper to him, this time, next to his ear. “I really don’t care about the wine right now.”

As he said that, he lightly brushed his lips over Jinho’s earlobe and jaw, before turning back to the bartender. 

“Can you give us a bottle of Pinot Noir, please?” He ordered. “And don’t worry about the glasses, we’re taking this upstairs.”

Getting the wine, Hyunggu took a big sip straight from the bottle, before turning to Jinho.

“Let’s go?”

As Jinho got up from his stool, Hyunggu was surprised to see the man was much shorter than he thought he was, only having seen him sitting down the whole time. Height difference wasn’t a problem for him at all, in fact, he found it kind of cute. But he couldn’t contain his laughter as Jinho grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the elevator, still giggling as the doors closed with just the two of them inside.

“What are you laughing about?” Jinho turned to him after swiping his card and pressing the button to his floor. Seeing Hyunggu try to muffle his giggles with the bottle of wine on his lips, Jinho rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what this was about. “Yes, I’m short, I know.” Suddenly, he pushed Hyunggu towards the mirror, his index finger pulling on the belt loop of his pants as he stood on his tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “Now, will you please shut up?”

“Will you make me?” Hyunggu leaned his head on the mirror to look at Jinho, a huge smirk on his face.

“There are cameras here.”

“So what? We’ll give them a show.”

With that being said, Jinho quickly leaned in and devoured Hyunggu’s lips, one hand on the back of his neck and the other still tightly pulling on the waist of his pants. He felt Hyunggu’s free hand slide down to his bottoms and squeeze on his butt cheek, pulling him closer. Just as he had slid his tongue in between Hyunggu’s lips and the other began to pull on his bottom lip with his teeth, they suddenly felt the elevator come to a stop.

“Seventh floor.” They heard it being announced, before the “ding” sound warning that the doors were opening. It took Jinho less than a second to realize that this wasn’t the number of the floor he was staying, which meant someone else was getting in the elevator. He quickly pushed himself away from Hyunggu, before the doors opened, revealing a man and a woman in their 80s.

Both Hyunggu and Jinho tried really hard to hide their panting, even sharing the bottle of wine so their red lips wouldn’t be so evident in that strong elevator lightning. However, it was clear what the both of them had been doing, since the old lady stared at them with her eyebrows raised. Jinho didn’t seem to care anymore, though, leaning in to whisper in Hyunggu’s ear.

“I want to suck you so bad.”

Hyunggu widened his eyes, almost getting choked up with his own saliva. The old lady must’ve heard something, since she couldn’t stop staring at them. The only thing he could do, though, was hold the bottle of wine in front of his pants so it could at least hide his growing bulge.

Luckily, they soon arrived at the 12th floor and Jinho pulled Hyunggu out of the elevator, not even caring of what it looked like to the old couple. Jinho’s room wasn’t far from the elevator, so Hyunggu was soon holding Jinho from the back, his hand going inside Jinho’s front pocket as he opened the door.

Going inside, Hyunggu’s eyes quickly scanned the room before they landed on Jinho’s face in front of him. Jinho’s eyes were quite dark, clearly filled with lust, while his plump lips were slightly parted. He looked at Hyunggu’s lips, breathing heavily.

Hyunggu pulled Jinho closer by his waist, fiddling with the hem of his jacket. Leaning in close, he began slowly kissing Jinho’s jawline and neck.

“Listen, let’s not hurry, okay?” He said, softly brushing his lips against his skin. “Trust me, I really want you to suck my dick too.” He chuckled. “But let’s just… Take things slow. Enjoy every bit of it.”

Jinho nodded, his fingers slowly unbuttoning Hyunggu’s shirt. When it was opened, Hyunggu was about to take it off when Jinho shook his head.

“Leave it.” He told him, admiring Hyunggu’s abs under the unbuttoned white shirt. Thinking for a moment, he motioned for Hyunggu to wait a little bit as he made his way to the bedside table. Jinho stood there for a few seconds doing something on his phone while Hyunggu took a few more sips of the bottle of wine in his hands. Then, a smooth jazz song started playing in the small speaker beside Jinho’s bed. Satisfied, he smiled while he made his way back to Hyunggu, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the ground.

Jinho took the bottle from Hyunggu and drank from it, feeling Hyunggu’s hands on his waist making him slowly sway to the song. A drop of wine started to fall from his lips to his chin, but Hyunggu leaned in to catch it with his tongue, licking it all the way back to Jinho’s mouth. He slowly ran the tip of his tongue through Jinho’s bottom lip, teasing him and smirking when he heard a tiny moan come from the man. Jinho moved away a little so he could place the bottle on the TV stand beside them, going right back to Hyunggu’s lips afterwards, his arms thrown around his neck, as Jinho ran his fingers through Hyunggu’s hair, pulling it every now and then.

Hyunggu’s hands slowly pulled up Jinho’s black turtleneck sweater, smiling at how it made his neatly hair kind of messy, a few strands falling on his eyes. He let out a sigh as he felt Jinho’s fingers caress his nipples and make their way down to his belt, unbuckling it and pulling down his zippers, all while making eye contact with him.

As his pants fell down, Hyunggu took off his shoes and socks and kicked off his pants, lying down on the bed with his elbows helping his back up, staring at Jinho with a smirk on his lips.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Jinho let out a nervous chuckle, looking up and then down again at Hyunggu, bare chest and abs exposed under the opened shirt and a bulge covered by his navy-blue boxer briefs, the hem almost too tight on his big thighs.

“You’re quite something, aren’t you?” Jinho said, quickly going to his suitcase on the floor to grab some lube and condoms. Placing it on the bed, he positioned himself in front of Hyunggu’s open legs.

“I like to believe that I am quite something, yeah.” Hyunggu told him, confidently looking up at him as Jinho unbuckled his own belt and took off his pants as well.

With dark eyes, Jinho lightly pushed Hyunggu to lay on his back, as he began trailing his entire body with his lips, brushing them all the way from his collarbones, to his nipples, abs and his lower stomach. He gave Hyunggu’s skin a few bites here and there, feeling the man shiver under his touch.

Hyunggu let his head fall down on the mattress with a soft sigh leaving his lips, feeling his erection grow at every touch of Jinho’s lips on his skin. Pulling Jinho up to kiss him on the mouth, Hyunggu’s hand made its way to his bulge, his thumb caressing the length over his underwear and giving it a few squeezes. At his touches, Jinho moaned quite loudly and put his head down in the crook of Hyunggu’s neck, sucking on his skin, which would probably leave a few marks in the morning. Feeling himself get harder, Jinho laid his body on top of Hyunggu’s, the other bucking up his hips and moving them to cause friction. Both men moaned with the sensation, only the fabric of their underwear in between them.

Not taking the teasing anymore, Jinho sat on the mattress so he could take off Hyunggu’s boxers, slowly moving it down to reveal his already hard cock. Lying on his abdomen in between his legs, Jinho took Hyunggu’s length in his hand and slowly made up and down movements, squeezing it a few times and caressing the head with his thumb.

Hyunggu could only shut his eyes and bite down hard on his bottom lip, feeling a little dizzy with arousal.

“You know, I’ve been wanting to do this ever since you so outrageously questioned my taste for wine.” Jinho smirked at Hyunggu as he leaned in to brush his lips on the head of his cock, Hyunggu’s breath hitching in anticipation. Jinho’s tongue circled around it and licked his length. Hyunggu’s fingers held tight onto Jinho’s hair as his warm mouth engulfed the tip, sucking on it while his hand massaged the base of his cock and his balls.

Even with a busy mouth, Jinho smiled at how sensitive Hyunggu was, whining underneath him as he held tightly on the bed sheet to keep himself from fucking Jinho’s mouth. Jinho loved to see that witty and confident boy from earlier all defenseless and needy, begging him for more.

“Hyung.” He breathed, looking at how Jinho teased him with his lips, sucking it hard for a few seconds and then letting it go with a pop sound, his wet lips smirking at him.

“You’re not so witty now, aren’t you?” Jinho teased, with a husky voice. Hyunggu’s cock was already red and swollen and Jinho knew he wouldn’t take much longer.

“Hyung, please.” Hyunggu grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up to his face, giving him a hungry kiss, his tongue swirling around Jinho’s like he needed it, teeth clicking in the process. “Hyung, let me make you feel good as well.” He intertwined his legs around Jinho’s waist and rolled his hips, getting Jinho even harder than he already was. Surprised at the swift movement, Jinho let out a gasp with the sensation, grinding down at him.

“Calm down, baby.” Jinho murmured at him. “We need to prep you first.”

Getting down from the bed, Jinho got on his knees on the floor and pulled hard on Hyunggu’s thighs to position his ass towards his face. Hyunggu yelped in surprise and adjusted himself on his elbows to look at how Jinho worked on him. At first, he gave Hyunggu’s entrance a big lick before exploring all around him, his tongue going in and out while his fingers pressed hard on Hyunggu’s thighs to prevent him from moving too much and to open him more.

“Oh fuck, Jinho!” Hyunggu cried out Jinho’s name, once again holding tight onto the bed sheets. He was so lost in his daze of arousal that he didn’t even realize Jinho’s lubed up finger entering him, while his lips sucked on his perineum. This was probably the most sensitive Hyunggu had ever felt and he didn’t even care for how loud he was moaning, let the entire floor know he was having the night of his life.

Feeling that Hyunggu had taken it with quite ease, Jinho inserted another finger, massaging his prostate as he felt Hyunggu tighten himself around him with pleasure.

“You okay?” Jinho asked, wanting to make sure.

“Better than okay.” Hyunggu breathed out, exchanging glances with him.

Jinho nodded and then inserted a third finger, stretching him more. Hyunggu let out a grunt at first, but was soon finding it easier, nodding to Jinho to let him know he was ready.

Jinho took out his fingers and his underwear, finally revealing his already red and hard cock, precum starting to accumulate on the head as he ached to be inside Hyunggu. He looked at the man spread out on his bed, all open and ready for him, sweat dripping on his forehead and neck as he breathed heavily, chest going up and down. He was beautiful. And, after all the stress Jinho had gone through that entire day, he had never imagined he would be having such a man on his bed that night.

Jinho smiled at him before leaning forward to give him a slow kiss, a few pecks on his jawline and collarbone, the salty taste of his sweat on his lips. Swirling his tongue on each of his nipples a few times and hearing the other sigh in pleasure, Jinho was finally ready. He put on a condom and placed the head of his cock inside Hyunggu’s entrance, watching as he shut his eyes and bit back a moan.

“Tsc, tsc, tsc.” Jinho shook his head, taking his finger to Hyunggu’s plump lips, opening them. The boy looked at Jinho innocently and sucked on his finger, causing the man’s cock to twitch with the sight. “I want to hear you, okay? Don’t hold back.”

Hyunggu nodded, still sucking on his finger, but let it out once Jinho fully entered him, moaning loudly. Jinho’s thumbs made their way to Hyunggu’s nipples, stimulating them while his hips slowly began to move, at every thrust a beautiful moan coming from Hyunggu’s mouth.

“F-Fuck, yes!” He exclaimed when Jino began to thrust harder, Hyunggu’s walls tightening around him. He looked up at Jinho’s dark expression as he exhaled heavily at every hip thrust he did. “Does it feel good, hyung?”

He wanted to hear him as well. He needed to please him, to know he was being as good to Jinho as he was getting from him that night.

“So fucking good. You feel amazing, Hyunggu.” Jinho grunted as he fastened his pace, grabbing and pulling onto the ends of the shirt Hyunggu was still wearing, the only noise in the room being of the smooth jazz songs, their heavy breaths and skin clapping together.

Tending to Hyunggu’s rejected cock lying on his stomach, Jinho took it in his hand and began massaging it, his thumb circling the head. Hyunggu was taken by surprise by the sudden touch and threw his head back as he cried out in pleasure. Getting stimulated by his sounds, Jinho matched the pace of his hand to the one of his hips and handled Hyunggu with care. 

“Hyung, I’m…” Was the only thing Hyunggu was able to let out, panting and whining as he was brought to the edge.

“Come for me.” Jinho told him and, with that, Hyunggu came all over his stomach and Jinho’s hand. It didn’t take long for Jinho to come either, seeing how worn out and delighted Hyunggu looked because of him. 

Towering over Hyunggu after he came, Jinho gave him a few pecks on his lips and face, while still inside of him. It felt different from an usual one-night stand, so Jinho didn’t mind being overly caring with a man he barely knew. He had just had amazing sex, so he thought it was okay.

Hyunggu smiled back at him as Jinho got up to throw away his condom and pick up some tissues, delicately cleaning Hyunggu. The younger closed his eyes and smiled at his soft touches. He loved being taken care of like this.

Laying down beside him, Jinho let Hyunggu snuggle close to him while they kissed each other slowly, a few soft bites here and there, as Jinho’s fingernails lightly ran on Hyunggu’s back, causing him to shiver.

“Come to my concert tomorrow.” Jinho asked him, in between kisses. Hyunggu frowned and looked up at him.

“Your what?”

“I’m a singer. Not a very big one, but I’m touring some cities. That’s why I’m here this weekend.” He explained, playing with Hyunggu’s fingers. “And I’d like it if you were there. If you can, of course.”

“Wait. Wait a minute.” Realization hit Hyunggu as he widened his eyes, moving back a little to stare at Jinho. “You’re Jo Jinho?!” He asked and got a nod and a light chuckle from the other. Jinho wasn’t a widely known singer, but Hyunggu had heard of him before, even seeing the ads for his concert around town earlier that day, but he didn’t actually know his face to recognize him right away. “Oh, fuck, I just had mind blowing sex with a popstar.”

“I don’t know what I should brag more over this sentence.” Jinho laughed, getting a hit from Hyunggu in response. The other, then, gave him an intense kiss on the lips, reassuring him he’d be there.

.

Jinho had just finished his concert, sweat dripping all over his face. He went straight from the stage to his dressing room and took off his jacket, washing his face as he heard a knock on the door.

“You came.” He smiled at the man in front of him. Hyunggu was leaning on the doorframe with a huge smirk on his face.

“You’re good, Pinot Noir. Really good.” He joked, entering the dressing room while he saw the rest of Jinho’s staff clear the room to leave the two of them alone.

“I’m not sure if you mean about today or yesterday.” Jinho teased him, pulling Hyunggu by the waist of his pants as soon as the door of the dressing room closed.

“Well, I was talking about your songs, because, who knows, maybe last night was just luck.” Hyunggu shrugged, biting on his bottom lip, finding the bantering so much fun.

“Oh, you think it was luck?” Jinho raised his eyebrows, trying not to laugh.

“I guess you gotta prove me wrong, then, popstar. Right here and now.” Hyunggu threw his arms around Jinho’s neck and pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Only if you promise me a Cabernet Sauvignon afterwards.”


End file.
